Changes
by SlytherinGoddess69
Summary: Hermione goes through a drastic change over the summer of her seventh year which she is not sure she wanted, and being a Head is not all that she has dreamed of, since she must share the position with Draco Malfoy. What will happen if she falls for him?
1. Reformation

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter Two.

**A/N:** Edited for page breaks and stuff. :D

---

"Oh my gosh, Hermione," Kaylie gasped. "I had no idea you looked so different now!"

Casting an irritated glance at her cousin, Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what you mean."

"No idea? Come on, Herm, you know how gorgeous you used to be!"

"Kaylie, I was eight years old when you last saw me!" Hermione was starting to get exasperated with her American cousin, and she hadn't even been there for more than five minutes.

"Yeah, well," Kaylie shot back, bouncing up to land beside Hermione on her bed, "your hair certainly isn't as pretty as it was then." She reached up and tugged at Hermione's frizzy bush. "I mean, look at this! It's like a bird's nest! And it used to be _somewhat _under control."

Hermione sighed, and closed _Advanced Spells: Book Eight_. She rubbed her tired eyes. "Look Kaylie, just because you happen to be gorgeous, there is no reason why the rest of us should be too. _Some_ of us have other things that are more important to them."

"You know, Hermione," Kaylie said with a thoughtful look in her eye, "you actually have some potential. I mean, if this was straightened, if you got a little more muscle tone, and lost some of that baby fat, and cleansed and toned a little, you would look pretty good."

"Well, thanks for the analysis," said Hermione sarcastically, getting off her bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to write."

"Wait, Hermione!" Kaylie called after her.

"_What_?"

"I think," Kaylie said, a smile on her perfectly glossed lips, "that I am going to make you my project for the summer."

"Project…?" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to get into a modeling school in New York after I graduate," Kaylie said, flipping her blonde hair across her shoulder. "And there's a summer project. You have to find a totally unfashionable, frumpy person, and transform them into someone who actually looks good. I think you'd be perfect! Wait a second, I need to run and get my camera for a 'Before' picture!"

"Kaylie! NO! I have work to do this summer! I've got to study, there are books I need to read, and I _still_ haven't started that essay!" Her head lowered, as did her voice. "Now, will you please just let me alone?"

_Plus, _she thought, _there is also that wee little fact that Voldemort is still out on the loose._

Kaylie gracefully slid off the bed. "Well, I'm off to help your mom with lunch. Let me know when you've agree- I mean, made up your mind!" She turned, and skipped out of the room

Obviously, Kaylie had realized that turning Hermione into her summer "project" would require her persuasive talent, but she also realized that she had been a bit blunt with Hermione, and she had to leave her cousin alone for a short while before bringing up the issue again. Who knew, maybe Hermione would give it some thought, making Kaylie's job easier.

Hermione was upset. She slammed her book on to her table, the unnecessary force sending _Advanced Spells_ skidding off the table onto the floor.

_What does she mean: "Totally unfashionable, frumpy person"! I am _very_ fashionable when I want to be! I looked fine at the Yule Ball, didn't I?_

She picked the book up off the floor and laid it on her bed, not able to bear anything out of place in her immaculate room.

Sitting on her bed, she faced the mirror, and examined her features critically. Her teeth were much better after the Beaver Incident, but that was about all she could say that was positive. Her hair, she had to admit, was a frizzy, brown nightmare, shooting out in all directions. She couldn't put her finger on what else was wrong, exactly, but she knew that she didn't quite follow the beauty regimes of Lavender and Parvati.

She imagined what Ron's face would look like if he ever saw the "new" her that Kaylie was proposing to create.

_I bet he'd forget _all_ about Lav-Lav once he sees me. _

_Wait…_ she told herself …_you're acting like you've already accepted._

_Well, why shouldn't I accept?_

_Because, _her other side insisted,_ you already have a busy summer in front of you. What happened to: "I have books to read, and essays to write?" What happened to Voldemort?_

She stared at herself in the mirror a little longer. _I just want to be pretty. Is that too much to ask for? _

She jumped off the bed to find Kaylie.

Kaylie was in the kitchen, daintily slicing carrots. "Well?" she asked when Hermione entered the room. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Umm…" Hermione muttered. "I guess you can go ahead."

"Oh Herm!" exclaimed Kaylie, giving her an enthusiastic hug. "I promise you'll look great! We'll start on your new look tomorrow!"

---

"Kaylie, go away!" Hermione groaned, as her blankets were ripped off her bed. Clutching at her alarm clock, she muttered, "It's four in the morning. What are you doing? Go 'way, I wanna sleep!"

Her cousin stood beside her bed, smiling cheerfully, the blankets in a crumpled pile by her feet. "Don't be ridiculous, Herm. We're going to go for a run now. Four in the morning is the best time!"

She dragged Hermione's protesting body out of the bed and shoved some sweat pants and a shirt in her arms.

"Put these on! I'll be back in one minute," she ordered, and then walked out.

Groggily, Hermione ripped off her pajamas, letting them fall in a messy heap on the floor that she would never have normally tolerated. She pulled her pants and shirt on and was barely finished when Kaylie ran in the room and dragged her down the stairs.

As soon as they hit the sidewalk, Kaylie broke into a run, dragging Hermione behind her. After a few minutes, Hermione's sides were aching, and her breath came in short, ragged bursts.

"Kaylie!" she gasped. "When are we going to stop? I think I've exploded a lung!"

Kaylie just laughed, and went faster. "We've just started, Herm! We've got a few more miles to cover." She paused. "Well, if you can't take it any more, I suppose we could just stop…"

"No!" Hermione gasped. "Keep going."

_I'm not going to give up, _she thought. _If _she_ can do it, then so can I! I'll keep up if it kills me!_

By the time they had arrived home again, Hermione felt as though she was about to die. She was proud of herself for not giving up, though, and she turned to Kaylie with triumph in her voice.

"See! I told you I could do it!"

"That's great, Herm!" Kaylie gushed. "I knew you could! I guess you're ready to go the gym now?"

"Th- The WHAT?" Hermione gasped.

"The gym, silly," Kaylie went on, as though they had just went on a gentle stroll around the park. "You have those in England, right?"

"I, uh, thought that we were done with the, the working out part…" Hermione trailed off.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaylie said brightly. "It's time to work on your abs and butt. Come on!"

Hermione and Kaylie were back out the door for the second time, and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet.

Kaylie shoved Hermione into her car, and jumped into the driver's seat. "I think I saw a gym driving here from the airport."

True to her word, Kaylie found a gym too soon for Hermione's aching body. Marching in, Kaylie set up a membership for both of them in record time.

In five minutes, Hermione was doing crunches under Kaylie's expert eye. Her entire body felt like it was about to fall apart. As soon as she finished the crunches, Kaylie dragged her over the hamstring machine, and had her working as hard as before. After what felt like hours of torture, Kaylie decided that Hermione had done enough, and they got back in the car. It was only eight o'clock.

After a while of driving, Hermione turned to Kaylie. "Um, where are you going? Home is _that_ way."

"I know where home is, silly," Kaylie laughed. "But we need to get you a new wardrobe as well as a new body."

"But, but, I can't go looking like _this_," Hermione gasped.

"Sure you can," Kaylie said reassuringly. "Hardly anyone will be out; it's not even nine."

They pulled up to a department store fifteen minutes later.

"So," said Kaylie, in a chirpy voice, "I know it's time for you to go back to that boarding school soon. Any rules I need to know before I pick out a wardrobe for you?"

"Uh, well, we mostly wear robes, black robes…" Hermione said, praying that Kaylie would notice anything suspicious. She shouldn't have worried.

"Right… black robes… well, I can work with that, I guess," Kaylie mused. "Well, let's get started!"

Hermione tagged along nervously as Kaylie began hunting for clothes. Every so often she would grab a shirt or a skirt or a pair of pants off the rack and throw them across her arm. Then Hermione would be shoved into a dressing room with the pile of clothes, and try them on, with Kaylie either shaking her head sadly, or nodding with approval. Finally, Kaylie had found enough clothes to last Hermione and everyone at Hogwarts for their entire lives.

"Come on, let's go and pay for all this," Kaylie said, and then paid for it herself.

"Are we going to go home now?" Hermione asked, after thanking her.

"Nope," said Kaylie, "we still have to get your makeup."

"Makeup? But I never wear makeup!" Hermione insisted.

"Exactly my point," said Kaylie, and began walking towards the cosmetics section.

"Now, you have particularly bland features," began Kaylie, after studying Hermione for a moment. Hermione simply rolled her eyes. She was getting used to Kaylie's straightforward speeches. "But, you have really nice eyebrows. Have you plucked them?"

"Plucked them?" Hermione's perplexed look was enough of an answer to Kaylie's brisk question.

Kaylie laughed. Perfect. Naturally well-shaped eyebrows saved her some work. She moved on to the subject of Hermione's rather weak eyelashes.

"What you need," said Kaylie thoughtfully, her brow furrowed, eyes on the tiled floor of the department store, "is an eyelash strengthener. You know," she added, swinging around to gaze at Hermione, "the stick kind you apply for a couple of weeks to give your eyelashes a thicker, darker appearance."

Hermione never even knew such a thing existed. But, then again, the need wasn't evident until now. "Well, whatever." She replied.

"Great!" Kaylie was not about to let Hermione's less-than-enthusiastic attitude ruin her day. She turned on her heel and sauntered towards a section in the makeup department marked "Eye Glam".

Hermione followed behind, holding the bags of clothes Kaylie had force-bought her.

That was just the start. Hermione had no idea what she was in for.

She was driven half-crazy for the next hour and a half. Kaylie applied, wiped off, and re-applied so many layers of makeup that Hermione was sure she would faint if anymore cover-up was stuffed up her nose. Finally, Kaylie had eye makeup, skin toner, moisturizing lotions, lipstick, eyeliner, shadow, lip liner, and all the mascara anyone could want. She ever had three types of foundation and four of blush and cover-up.

The makeup ran at an amazingly high price, and this time Hermione could not allow Kaylie to pay. Using most of her summer babysitting money, she purchased the articles as well as a nail-care kit and 3 bottles of polish that Kaylie had added at the last minute.

But Hermione was not about to go on with all the bag-carrying. She managed to convince Kaylie to go back to the car, deposit the bags, and since it was past twelve, get lunch. She reminded Kaylie she had "worked" through breakfast. Kaylie agreed, and the two set out for the car.

After a light lunch, now that Hermione needed to watch her weight, Hermione was almost sure that they would be heading home now. After all, what else was there to fix on her?

When she said this to Kaylie, Kaylie could not suppress a laugh. "Hermione! I thought that you realized what your biggest problem is!"

"What?" asked Hermione, a little hurt at how blunt Kaylie was being.

"Your hair, of course!" Kaylie said with a sniff. "It's so bushy and frizzy and out of control."

"Is that fixable?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Kaylie suppressed a sigh. Hermione really was lucky that she was here to help her. "Definitely fixable. We just need to get the right conditioners and shampoos. A new brush wouldn't hurt either. You already have a straightening iron at home, I assume?"

"Um, we have an iron, but it's for clothes…" Hermione felt really stupid now. This was so different from her classes, where she always had the right answer to every question. She felt confused and lost. But being Hermione, she just took this as a new challenge. She would learn how to be pretty if it was the last thing she did.

Kaylie couldn't suppress her sigh this time. "No, Hermione. I meant an iron for your _hair_."

"You can iron hair?" Hermione was truly shocked.

"Forget it," Kaylie told her. "You'll find out soon enough. Come on, I need to find a hair salon."

Back into the car they went, the back seat piled high with all of Hermione's new things. It took Kaylie a while to find what she was looking for, but eventually, Hermione found herself parked in front of _Emmy's Hair Salon. _

They went in, and Kaylie went to work once again. She really wanted an A on that summer project.

"Hermione!" she snapped bossily as Hermione reached out to look at a shampoo bottle. "Don't touch that! That's _volumizing_ shampoo."

The little basket Kaylie had picked up at the door was soon piled high with various shampoos and conditioners. Hermione caught the title of one: _Extra Strength Sleek and Shiny Conditioner – Infused with Real Rosemary Extract. _Another read: _Aunt Betty's Natural Shampoo for Brunettes – Bring out the Color in Your Hair._ Kaylie threw in a few brushes and a comb, and then wandered off to some corner, leaving Hermione to gingerly examine a row of hair extensions.

She was back soon, and placed a metal object in Hermione's hands.

"This, Hermione, is a straightening iron."

Hermione turned it over and over in her hands. "It looks like a stick."

Snatching it back from Hermione's hands, Kaylie sniffed, "It's more than a stick. Hermione, _this_ is going to be like your magic wand. It'll practically transform you. I don't suppose you know how it works. Oh well, I'll show you once we get back home. Go wait in the car while I pay for this."

Hermione obediently went and sat in the car. After a while, Kaylie came back out, carrying two plastic bags that bulged with various hair care products.

By the time they got home, it was eight o'clock, and Hermione never knew she could be so exhausted. After a dinner of lettuce and carrots, she wearily climbed back up the stairs and flopped down on her bed. She opened _Advanced Spells: Book Eight_ to where she had left off. After five minutes of reading about the theory behind emotion changing spells, her eyelids slowly closed and she was asleep.

---

The next day she was woken up at the same time, and went on another run and a visit to the gym.

This time, however, they went straight home after Hermione finished working out. Then handing Hermione all the right body scrubs, shampoos and conditioners, Kaylie ordered her to take a shower. After she emerged, wet and dripping, Kaylie showed her how to correctly comb and dry her hair. Then, to Hermione's secret dismay, she whipped out the straightening iron, and proceeded to straighten her heavy curls.

After Hermione was all dried, Kaylie showed her how to compose a perfect wardrobe.

"And," she assured Hermione, "they all go _perfectly_ with black robes!"

While Hermione was choosing the outfit she was going to wear that day, Kaylie whipped out the biggest surprise of Hermione's life. And tossed it into Hermione's arms.

"What. Is. This?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that's a push up bra. It's to enhance what you've already got, seeing as how I _definitely_ can't get you implants in time. Go on, put it on," Kaylie explained breezily.

"How did you know my size?" Hermione asked slowly, her face totally shocked.

"Oh, I went and checked the ones you have now. How did you think I knew the size for all your other clothes? Now come on and put it on. I don't got have all day, you know."

Hermione sighed and went back into the bathroom to put her new bra on. It certainly did add a little something extra to her figure. Coming back into her bedroom, she put on the outfit Kaylie had laid out for her.

"Wow, Hermione!" Kaylie gasped. "You look awesome! Here, let me show you how to do your makeup."

An hour later, Hermione's makeup was perfectly applied. She stood in front of Kaylie, waiting for her final judgment.

"Well, I have to say," Kaylie said. "Even, _I_ didn't know I could make you look this good. Go look at yourself in the mirror."

Hermione went over to the mirror. She felt a little anticipative of what she would see. She shouldn't have worried. When she saw her reflection, she gave a little gasp of surprise.

The girl standing in front of her was not someone that Hermione recognized. She had sleek, shiny brown hair that cascaded down the sides of her face and her back in gentle waves, with every hair in place. Her eyes were the richest chocolate, framed in dark, luxurious lashes. A dash of bronze eye shadow across the girl's eye lids brought out exotic amber tints in the chocolaty brown. Her delicate cheek bones were flushed the faintest of pinks. Her lips were full and red; a light coating of gloss caused them to shimmer faintly. Her body was slender, yet still had the vital curves, and she wore a flawlessly coordinated outfit, which, as Kaylie had promised, would go perfectly with black robes.

"Wow…" Hermione said after while of gazing hypnotically at her reflection. "Makeup can _do_ this to you?"

"Only when _I_ apply it," Kaylie said smugly. "And don't forget the straightening iron and the push up bra." She was definitely getting an A on her summer assignment. And probably a full scholarship as well.

"Wow," Hermione said again. She still couldn't believe that she looked like that.

"You know, Hermione," Kaylie said. "I think you'd look great with a little tan. Let's go to the pool."

"But I don't have a swim suit," Hermione protested.

"Oh that's okay," Kaylie said, "I got one for you. Put it on and let's go. I'll go get my camera; it's definitely time for an 'After' picture."


	2. Head Boy, Head Girl

**Disclaimer:** Apparently you need one these thingies, as though the fact that you are writing something for this site isn't obvious enough. Well, Harry Potter isn't mine. Duh. Because then this would be in Book Number 7, not some website. Yes. Well. On with the story.

**A/N:**

Thanks so much to all of you who left such awesome reviews! Hope you like the new chapter!

Oh, and by the way, HBP never happened, ok? Except for Won-Won and Lav-Lav, which was too priceless to exclude. :)

Yes, I know that Draco seems a little harsh, but you always hurt the ones you love, right? ;) (just be patient guys!)

**A/N #2:** Edited for page breaks and stuff. :D

---

Standing on Platform 9 and ¾, Hermione couldn't believe that seventh year was already starting. She had said her goodbye to Kaylie half an hour ago, and was surprised that she actually felt a little sorry to leave her vivacious cousin. Before she left, Kaylie had made Hermione promise to keep up with all the fashion tips that she had taught her. So there she was, with shiny chestnut hair pulled back into a graceful bun, very unlike the Hermione she usually saw in the mirror.

_Well, that's all going to change now, _she thought. _I can't wait to see Ron's face!_

_And Harry's face too,_ she added, guiltily realizing it was an afterthought.

_Of course,_ she told herself. _Of course I want to see Harry's reaction._ But her mind refused to focus on anything other than the sight of Ron's amazed face when he saw her.

She reached into her bookbag, and pulled out the photo that Kaylie had given her. It was taken it on the day they had gone to the pool. It still gave Hermione a slight, but not unpleasant, shock to look at it.

It showed her sitting at the edge of the pool with Kaylie, between two _very _handsome boys; boys seemed to flock to wherever Kaylie went. Hermione's hair was hanging in long, rich brown strands, slightly curling over her quite revealing bikini (Hermione had almost been too embarrassed to put it on), complementing her bronze skin (Kaylie had to make do with a spray on tan, since Hermione's skin was still pale at the time). Her eyes were sparkling in the sun, and her dark lashes were obviously entrancing the hunky blonde at her side.

_I wonder if anyone would recognize this is me, _Hermione wondered, _with not a single book around me. I actually look like I'm having fun._

She smiled at the Hermione in the photograph, and tucked it back in her book bag. The train had finally arrived, and she wanted to save a compartment for her friends. Securing her bag over her shoulder, she pulled her shoulders back, and walked aboard. The bookbag was jostled by Hermione's movement, and the photo that she had so carelessly shoved back inside slipped over the edge of the bag and was whisked away by the breeze.

Not noticing anything was amiss, she made her way to an empty compartment, and sat down. She reached into her bookbag again, and pulled out the creamy envelope she had gotten the last day of vacation. Drawing out the folded parchment, she suppressed the bubbling feeling of excitement the rose within her. Not that she had been really all that surprised to get the Head Girl position; she would have been more surprised not to. But still, Head Girl _was_ Head Girl! She read the familiar opening words over again for the twentieth time.

_Since you have always conducted yourself with responsibility and taken actions that are in the best interest of Hogwarts, I would like to inform you that you have been chosen to serve as this year's Head Girl. I trust that you will take this position as seriously as you have regarded everything else concerning our wonderful School…_

She smiled to herself, and settled back in her cushioned seat.

---

Draco Malfoy walked onto Platform 9 and ¾, the customary sneer present on his disdainful face. He was, of course, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's summer had been rather dull since his mother had been visiting a Parisian spa, which left him alone at home with only house elves for company. Draco promised himself that seventh year would be _very_ eventful to make up for it. His position as Head Boy would certainly aid him in stirring up trouble.

He paused suddenly; a colored piece of paper fluttering in the wind had caught his stormy grey eyes.

"Crabbe," he snapped. "Get me that paper."

Crabbe and Goyle had almost fallen over their feet at his sudden stop.

Shoving Goyle off of him, Crabbe grunted his assent and lumbered off. After several blind grabs he snatched the paper, handing it to Draco.

Draco turned it over in his hands. It was a photograph, a muggle one obviously, since it didn't move. He scanned it quickly: two very attractive girls sitting in a pool, next to some blokes who seemed only too happy to be in their presence. Draco wouldn't have minded sitting next to those girls himself, filthy mudbloods though they might be, they were stunning. He snorted to himself, and turned the photograph over to read the writing he had glimpsed on the back.

_To my dearest cousin Hermione_

_With love, from Kaylie_

His heart almost stopped in his chest. The brunette in the pool could _not_ be Granger. It was impossible. It had to be another Hermione. The Hermione he knew was bookish, with bushy hair and plain features, and besides, she wouldn't be caught dead wearing a bikini like that.

_Yeah_, his brain said, _but how many Hermiones do you know in Hogwarts?_

He flipped it back to the picture side again, and examined the brunette carefully. There was no denying it. It was Hermione Granger. But not the Hermione Granger that Hogwarts knew. This girl looked like she actually cared about how she looked, not like someone who stayed up till three in the morning writing an optional essay for Herbology.

He shook his head slowly. This year would be interesting. He looked at the photo once more, and decided to keep it. If nothing else, it was nice to look at. Shoving it into his back pocket, he gestured abruptly to Crabbe and Goyle. Then he turned around and boarded the _Hogwarts Express_,the sunlight glinting off the Head Boy pin that adorned his black robes.

---

Hermione stuck her head out the compartment door at the sound of familiar voices. Harry and Ron were walking down the aisle, Ron looking as though he had just woken up, while Harry donned an exasperated expression due to Hedwig's incessant pecking on his fingers.

Hermione, only half her face showing out the compartment door, beckoned wildly to Harry, who had looked up at the perfect time. Then excitedly, she sat back down, crossed her legs, smoothed her hair, and raised one eyebrow in practice for her new "elegant" look.

---

Harry was relieved to see Hermione after his long, uneventful summer. It could have been a far worse summer, but thanks to Ron, it hadn't ended too badly. He felt a wave of gratitude towards the Weasley family, who, in all their kindness, had invited him over halfway through the holidays. Even though he had enjoyed playing rounds of Quidditch with Ginny, Ron, and the twins, Harry couldn't help but long for his return to Hogwarts.

"Blimey!" Ron muttered incredulously. "We're almost the last to board!" He yanked at his bag straps, which had been reluctant to loosen. The straps suddenly gave way, sending the metal buckle flying upwards. Ron muttered an unrepeatable word which caused Harry to pause.

"Don't worry," he replied to Ron, who was now feeling under the snack cart on his hand and knees, searching for the buckle. "Hermione saved us seats."

He hastened to the door which he was almost sure Hermione had waved from. Pushing it open slightly, Harry began to enter when Ron came barreling down the aisle behind him and skidded to a stop, send Harry crashing through the door.

Once Harry regained his balance, he looked up at the cushioned benches, upon which a tall, slender girl was sitting. She was wearing a black pleated skirt with her long tan legs crossed. Her toenails were painted pale pink to match her very un-Hermione-ish tight tank top. Harry's eyes flew to her face. She had cheeks tinged the lightest of pinks, and huge brown eyes that were crinkled with silent laughter. She was wearing some sort of glitter on her eyelids, and Harry was suddenly embarrassed. This was obviously not Hermione. She couldn't be this…this…_womanly._

"…Er…" Harry began, feeling heat rush to his face, "I thought you were someone else. Sorry…" He grabbed his bag and gave Ron a nudge. But Ron was staring dumbly at the girl, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"Her-Hermione!" Ron croaked, his disbelief evident on every feature of his face, even his freckles seemed shocked.

The girl looked up, one eyebrow arched, her eyes dancing. Then, with a single movement, she jumped up and gave Harry a hug. "Oh my goodness, did you really think I was someone else?" she gushed, giving him an extra squeeze. Hermione whirled around to face Ron then, while Harry eyed her smooth calves from behind. "You can close your mouth now, Ron," she was saying.

After hugging Ron, she plopped back down on the bench. Harry and Ron shoved their bags in a corner, and proceeded to follow her example, plopping on the benches as well. The train lurched, and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

---

After only two minutes on the train, Draco was bored. Talking to Crabbe and Goyle wasn't an option; it was like trying to start a conversation with a lampshade. He sighed in irritation, and drummed his fingers along the window sill.

_Where's Pansy,_ he thought. _At least she's better company than these two._

Suddenly, to Draco's great surprise, Crabbe opened his mouth, and something actually intelligent came out. "Why don't we go see what Potty and his friends are up to, eh?"

"That," Draco said, with a cold smile in his flinty eyes, "is probably the smartest thing you've said in ages, Crabbe. Yes. Let's go and see."

He stood up abruptly, and strode out of the compartment door, followed by Crabbe, who was looking very proud of himself, and Goyle, who had a glum expression, and was wishing _he_ had thought of something so clever.

Walking down the corridor, he glimpsed Potter's back disappearing into a compartment. He smiled to himself, and motioned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder Boy is in that one. Let's see if his managed to give himself any more scars over the summer."

When he reached the compartment, the door was half open, and he peered inside. Weasley and Potter were sitting in their seats, and laughing at something the person sitting across from them had said.

_It's got to be Granger, _he thought. His mind brought up the image of the brunette in the photograph. _If she looks anything like she did in the picture, I can see why Potty and the Weasel are so happy._

With that thought, he shoved open the door, and walked in, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, Potter," he drawled, his eyes turning into thin slits. "I see that you're still alive. What a pity." He turned to Weasley. "And of course, you've still got the Weasel. I don't know, Potter, if I were you, I'd have gotten rid of it a _long_ time ago."

He turned around to face Granger, malevolence flickering across his features.

_Wow,_ he thought. _So that really was her in the picture. Amazing what Muggles can do with themselves. I wonder if I can get Pansy to change herself like that._

"Well, Granger," he said, "I see that you've finally fixed yourself up a bit. Knowing what you had to start with, it couldn't have been that hard to improve. It's not like you could have been any more hideous. I assure you, the entire male population at Hogwarts will thank you."

---

Hermione's eyes narrowed angrily.

_How dare he come in here and ruin everything? How dare he say that I used to be ugly? I HATE HIM!_

"Get out, Ferret," she snarled, subconsciously clenching her fists. "Trying to compensate for Daddy, now that he's in jail?"

She didn't realize until she had stopped talking that she was standing, and her voice had rose to a yell.

"Oh, Granger," Malfoy said softly. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"I may look different," Hermione snapped. "But don't forget, Malfoy, that doesn't mean I'm any less smart than I was last year. And you know what that means, don't you? Malfoy will be scoring lower than a Mudblood _again._ How do you think Daddy will like getting _that_ news in Azkaban? It'll make him feel _so_ proud of you, won't it, Ferret?"

She could feel Malfoy's anger growing, and it made her gain courage. She was about to start on another tirade, when her eyes caught something flash on his chest.

_Head Boy._

"What!" she yelped. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, but Malfoy had heard, and noticed where she had been staring.

"Oh…" he sneered. "You've noticed my badge. I'm Head Boy, Granger. What a pity you haven't gotten Head Girl. I'm sure all your friends had such high hopes for you. Looks like you aren't as wonderful as you thought you were."

"As a matter of fact," Hermione retorted, turning around and snatching her Head Girl badge out of her bookbag, "I think I am."

The room was silent. Hermione seethed. This wasn't the way she had planned on letting Ron and Harry find out she was Head Girl. Malfoy had ruined it. The way he ruined everything.

"Well," Malfoy said finally. "I see. How unfortunate for us all."

He turned around suddenly, and snapped to his cronies. "Come on guys, let's go."

---

Back in his compartment, Draco mulled the events over in his mind.

So Granger was Head Girl. It wasn't surprising, really, but he had allowed himself to hope it might be someone else. Oh well. It might not be too bad, now that she actually looked decent.

_She looks a little more than decent,_ he admitted to himself.

Resting his chin on his elbow, he felt his mind drifting back to the shiny brown hair.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 2. Because I am lazy.

**A/N:** Review, review, review, because they make me happy:) And then I'll write the next chapter faster, yes indeedy!

---

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was very unusual, in Hermione's opinion. Harry and Ron seemed a little nervous around her, and kept on trying to do little favors for her. She dropped the Head Girl badge in her irritation after Malfoy had left, and both Harry and Ron had dropped to the ground after it. Ron got to it first, and held it out to Hermione, shooting a triumphant look at Harry.

"Here you go, Hermione," he said, ignoring Harry's dirty look.

Hermione ended up ignoring them, and starting on the new spell book she had picked up in Diagon Alley, _120 Makeup and Hair Care Spells for Every Day._ She had already finished the books that were required for seventh year, and she had nothing else to do, talking to Ron and Harry while they were in this strange mood was not very appealing.

Seeing that Hermione was reading, Harry and Ron started to amuse themselves without her.

"Hey Harry," Ron laughed, snorting slightly. "If Hogwarts wasn't called Hogwarts, what do you think it would be called?"

"I dunno, Ron, what?" Harry replied.

"Pigpimples!" Ron almost choked with laughter.

Harry burst out laughing. "Pigpimples! That's a good one, Ron! What about, er, Sowzits?"

"No, Harry," Ron said sadly. "I think you'll have to work on that one."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and continued reading about a spell that was guaranteed to reduce all dark circles under your eyes.

---

The trio entered the Great Hall a few hours later. Hermione was glad that she hadn't encountered Malfoy yet.

_I really don't feel like dealing with him right now,_ she thought. _Seeing as how I'll _have_ to deal with him the rest of the year._

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, between Ron and Harry, Hermione could hear people commenting about her new look. She had let down her bun, and now her hair flowed down her back in long, shiny waves. She tossed a few strands calmly behind her shoulder and pretended not to hear Seamus and Dean discussing how they would have to add Hermione to their list of "Hogwarts's 10 Hottest Girls".

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lavender and Parvati staring at her, with shocked faces.

_They're going to get up and come over here any second now, _she thought,_ any second now… oh look, here they come. _

She pretended to be engrossed in Ron and Harry's conversation about Ireland's new seeker, when she felt Lavender tap her on the shoulder.

"Hi Hermione, how was your summer?" Lavender asked, with a lot more enthusiasm than she had ever used around Hermione.

"Oh, it was pretty boring," Hermione responded casually. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've really, you know, changed," Parvati said, evaluating Hermione's makeup. Apparently, she was impressed, because the next thing she said was: "Wow, that's a _really _cool way to apply eyeliner, Hermione; you'll have to show me how you do it sometime."

"We'll have to hang out at Hogsmeade this weekend, now that we're seventh years," Lavender gushed. "Let's get a matching outfit, Hermione! I _love_ your taste in clothes. How did you know that top would look good with robes?"

"I'd love to come, guys," Hermione said, "but I'm taking a lot of classes, so I'll have a lot of work to do. Plus, I have Head duties to take care of."

"Ooh, you got Head Girl, Hermione! That's so awesome! Do you know who got Head Boy?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes with irritation. "That ferret, Malfoy. He's going to do his best to ruin being a Head for me."

"Oh my gosh! Draco Malfoy!" Parvati squealed. "He's _so_ hot! I would _die_ to be a Head Girl with him! He's number one on my list of "Hogwarts's 10 Hottest Guys", you know. You are _so_ lucky, Hermione."

Hermione managed to hold back a snort. "Well, looks like the sorting is about to start. Better sit down."

"Bye, Hermione! See you later," Lavender and Parvati said simultaneously.

Hermione could hear Lavender whispering to Parvati as they walked away. "Oh my gosh, Parvati, her lip gloss is to _die_ for!"

---

After the sorting was complete, and the Sorting Hat was put away for the year, the noise level increased. Everyone was talking at once, discussing their summers with each other, and telling horror stories to the younger students.

As Dumbledore rose, the Great Hall quieted. "Thank you," he began, and the last few chattering students fell silent. "I trust you all had a pleasant summer?" His eyes rested upon Hermione's face and lingered, with a slight twinkle that meant he had noticed her new appearance. He turned his attention onto Harry briefly, then addressed the silent group of young witches and wizards.

A slight crease formed between his white eyebrows. "Now then, since you all know that Voldemort has returned, you must remember to abide by the extra precautions the Ministry of Magic enforces." His blue eyes swept the Great Hall, a glimmer of amusement in his expression before glancing at Hermione, then Malfoy, who was sitting in a group of Slytherins, actually listening to Dumbledore's speech. "I'm sure it is an inconvenience, and I am depending on the prefects and Heads to help keep order."

Then his serious expression vanished altogether. Hermione saw a sparkle of glee in his eyes.

"Well, speaking of Heads, I'm sure all of you are dying to know who this year's Head Boy and Head Girl are." Amid the cheering of the eager students, Hermione groaned inwardly.

_Oh great. Here it comes. A whole year with Malfoy. If only we didn't have to share the Head common room and bathrooms, it could have been bearable. But nooo….If he brings _any_ of his dirty Slytherin friends in and starts holding Young Death Eater meetings, I swear I'll hex him halfway to Azkaban. Ugh, I suppose Pansy will practically move into the common room so he can always have her handy for a snog._

Dumbledore interrupted her angry thoughts. "This year's Head Girl, no surprise here, is… Hermione Granger!"

The hall burst out into clapping and cheers, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin table however, let out only boos and jeers.

Hermione could hear Malfoy remark rather loudly to Pansy, "Is Dumbledore sure a _Mudblood_ can handle this type of responsibility? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school is overrun with goblins by next week, with _her_ as Head Girl."

Ron heard it too, and he whipped out his wand, his face red and angry. "I'll _make sure_ he won't be able to handle the responsibility of being Head Boy, since he'll be in the _hospital wing_ for the rest of his life!"

Hermione put a restraining hand on his arm. "Forget it Ron. You'll just get in trouble."

Ron sat back down, angrily muttering to himself. "Stupid git, who does he think he is? I'll show him. Just wait. Oh, he'll see…"

Malfoy turned and smirked at Ron. Ron flashed a rude gesture, and then turned to Hermione, pleading, "Oh come on, Hermione, let me at him!"

"No Ron," she said. "I'll do it."

Slyly pulling out her wand, she sent an Itching Charm at Malfoy under the table.

"What did you do?" Ron asked her curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, sweetly. "Just don't be too surprised if he starts scratching himself soon."

---

Sitting next to Pansy, Draco eyed Granger and Weasley smugly. Granger wouldn't let Weasley hex him in a place as crowded as the Great Hall, and he was fairly sure that Goody-Goody Granger wouldn't even dream of doing something that would break the rules just to get revenge.

"You really showed them who's in charge, Draco," Pansy cooed.

He smiled to himself. "I did, didn't I?"

Dumbledore was about to announce the Head Boy now. Draco leaned back, ready to bask in the glory, when he felt a sudden itch on his elbow. He scratched it quickly, but then another itch popped up on his shoulder.

"And the Head Boy for this year…"

Itch.

"Is Draco Malfoy."

Itch.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applause, and polite clapping came from the other tables, except for Gryffindor, whose students sat coldly, making rude comments to one another.

Draco didn't really care about anything at that moment, except for the stupid itch. It was currently in his knee. Now it was moving toward his foot. He scratched it frantically.

"Oy, Harry," he heard Weasley shout, "looks like the Ferret has fleas!"

Granger seemed to find this very amusing, and burst out laughing.

_Stupid girl, _he thought. _Laughing at _me _I suppose I'm not as good as her precious Weasel. Hah, I bet _I_ could make her laugh like that, if I really wanted to. _

He watched them angrily, and kept up his furious scratching, ignoring the compliments coming from his fellow Slytherins about being Head Boy.

Weasley said something to her, which made her smile.

_Stupid, stupid Mudblood. _

He felt someone tugging the sleeve of his robe.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"The food's on the table now, Draco," Pansy said nervously. "Aren't you going to eat? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he coldly replied, and started to eat, holding the fork with one hand, and scratching his shin with the other.

Pansy stared at him nervously. "Why are you so itchy?"

"SHUT UP!"

"…okay…"

---

Hermione watched Malfoy from across the room, smiling with a secret glee. Her charm had worked to perfection. She could hardly hold back her laughter as she watched him snap at everyone around him, occasionally fumbling wildly with his fork, since one hand was always scratching away.

"Wow, Hermione, that's almost as good as my Bat Boogey Hex," Ginny said in admiration. "You'll have to teach me that one day."

"That'll teach Malfoy to make fun of you," Harry said with satisfaction.

Ron was busy stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, but he still managed to choke out a few muffled words of praise. "Goo' 'o' Emiothee."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He means, 'Good job, Hermione'," Ginny said confidently, used to interpreting for her brothers at home.

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron blushed furiously and choked on his mashed potatoes.

Alerted by Ron's violent gagging, Harry quickly hit him on the back, sending the mashed potatoes flying out of Ron's mouth, back into his plate. Coughing, Ron managed a weak grin at Hermione.

She smiled back, and then turned to Ginny and started discussing the classes she was going to be taking this year.

"I'm really looking forward to advanced arithmancy," she said eagerly.

"Ugh," Ginny replied. "Too many numbers for my taste, and Professor Vector gives way too much homework. Charms is _much_ better. Lot's of lovely hexes to learn, like that itchy one of yours. Oh, what I could do with a charm like that." She sighed happily.

"Well, Charms isn't too bad, I guess," Hermione conceded. "Of course, Transfiguration is going to be fun. Ooh, I forgot about Ancient Runes!"

"You like all the boring classes," Ginny said laughing. "Arithmancy, Ancient Runes… I heard from Harry that you are taking every advanced class Hogwarts has to offer."

"Yeah," Hermione said, blushing. "I really want to do well. I've already starting studying for the NEWTS for Arithmancy."

"You're kidding!" Ginny exclaimed, aghast. "Hermione, you can't start studying yet, you haven't even started the _class_."

"Well, I read the textbook, and did a couple practice problems. It's not really studying," Hermione protested.

"You read the textbook and did problems on a subject that you haven't taken yet, and you don't call that studying?" Ginny shook her head. "You're mad, Hermione. Insane."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "I really didn't have that much to do this summer."

"Well," Ginny said, "at least you only did it for _one_ subject. I mean, reading one textbook over the summer is not too bad for someone with your work ethic."

Hermione was quiet.

"_I said,_" Ginny repeated. "At least you only did it for _one_ subject."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Please tell me you didn't read the other textbooks," Ginny said desperately.

"Well," Hermione said finally, in a pleading tone, "it _was_ a long summer, and until my cousin came over, I really had nothing much to do, and I had already found out from some seventh years last year what books I would need, and I went to Diagon Alley, and bought them early. Of course, once I had them, I couldn't _not_ read them. I mean, I need to prepare, right? The NEWTS are important."

"You bought this year's textbooks two months early and read them all to prepare for the NEWTS," Ginny said flatly.

Hermione nodded.

"You probably did practice problems for those too," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded again.

"And some essays too, no doubt."

"Only a couple," conceded Hermione.

Ginny shook her head incredulously. "Hermione, you're… unbelievable. There are no words to describe you."

Hermione blushed again. "It's really not that hard. Anyways," she said, trying to change the subject, "where do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"I dunno," Ginny replied, absentmindedly playing with her fork. "Why don't I meet you in your room, now that you have one all to yourself since you're Head Girl. We can walk to breakfast together. Besides, the Head Rooms are on the way to the Great Hall."

"Alright," Hermione said. "I'll catch you after Dumbledore gives us the passwords and let you know what it is so you can get in."

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry about Malfoy, by the way, Hermione. You'll survive though. Because you are the great Hermione Granger! And you are unstoppable!" She glanced over at Malfoy contemptuously. "Look, he's still scratching!"

Professor Dumbledore stood up before Hermione could comment. "Well, I hope you all have a wonderful sleep and wake up nice and fresh for tomorrow's classes. Now, off to bed for all of you!"

Everyone stood up and began moving toward the corridors. Prefects could be heard calling for first years to follow them to the dormitories.

Hermione stood up. "See you in a bit with the password." She stretched, yawning. "I'm so tired."

"Tired?" Ginny asked in worried tone. "But it's only eight!"

"I've had a long day," Hermione said. "And Malfoy certainly didn't help on the train. Stupid git."

"I know," Ginny said sympathetically. "Well, see you soon!" She turned and walked off with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione sighed, and walked across the Great Hall to Dumbledore. She could see Malfoy approaching as well, still scratching, to her great satisfaction.

They came to a stop in front of Dumbledore.

"Ah, our two Heads," he said, surveying them with approval. "I am sure you two will do an admirable job. Well, onward to the Head rooms. Follow me, please."

He turned around briskly, and Hermione and Malfoy fell into step behind him.

"Are you quite all right, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. "You seem to be slightly _itchy_."

"I'm fine," Malfoy said sourly, shooting a glare at Hermione. She smiled back at him, which had a strange effect on him. He seemed confused for a moment, and confusion was something Malfoy rarely showed. He frowned, and then turned his head, ignoring her.

Hermione didn't care. Malfoy pretending she didn't exist was all right with her. If the rest of the year was like this, it wouldn't be too bad after all.

They finally stopped in front of a portrait of the Loch Ness monster, who was currently floating on its back in the lake, gently blowing bubbles.

"Here we are," Dumbledore said. "I meant to tell your head duties in person, but that will have to wait for another day. I have something rather urgent I must attend to. For now, you will have to make do with a few of the more basic head duties that are on the plaques in the common room. I trust they will not be too difficult. You will start on them in two days. I hope you both have a wonderful sleep." He beamed at them.

"The password, sir?" Malfoy asked, with ill concealed impatience.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore paused. "I thought it up myself. It's 'Pumpkin Pasties'. They're rather good, aren't they? Well, I mustn't keep you. Good night!" He turned and disappeared down the corridor.

"Pumpkin Pasties," Hermione said quickly to the Loch Ness monster. It blew a bubble at her, and then the painting slowly swung open. She walked inside, followed by Malfoy.

They entered the common room. A fire was burning in the small, but elegant fireplace. There were several couches arranged about the room, and two tables at either end with matching chairs, that would be ideal for studying. The room was decorated in shades of cream and brown, with the furniture and tables made of mahogany wood, and had a very rich, heavy atmosphere. There were two doors on either end of the room, each with a small plaque on them. One had the letters 'HB' on it, and the other had the letters 'HG'. _They must be our rooms,_ Hermione thought.

Malfoy sat down on a couch, and continued scratching vigorously, this time at his head.

"You don't have lice, do you?" she asked him snidely.

"Very funny, Mudblood," he snarled at her. "Someone's obviously hexed me, and you know it."

"Now why would someone want to hex a nice guy like you?" Hermione asked him sweetly.

"Look, Granger," Malfoy stood up angrily, scratching his neck, "unless you want _me_ to give you a good curse, you'll help me remove the hex. No doubt one of your idiot pals placed it one me."

"Oh, are you sure a _Mudblood_ could help such a great Pureblood like yourself?" asked Hermione, mockingly.

"Granger…" Malfoy said in a warning voice. "You have two seconds."

"Oh very well," Hermione said grumpily. She waved her wand and muttered the counter spell. She could tell by the relief in Malfoy's grey eyes that the itching had stopped.

He turned around and walked towards his room.

"Oh, don't bother to thank me," Hermione said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day and started for the door. Ginny needed the password, and she felt as though she was falling asleep. She quickened her pace to help rouse her exhausted muscles.

---

Pausing, with his hand on the doorknob, Draco watched her leave. He had actually accepted help from a Mudblood. He sighed. What was the world coming to? And why did Granger have to be so irritatingly clever all the time? Oh well, at least the stupid itching was gone.

He wrenched the door to his room open. The room was nothing compared to what his back home, but he hardly had expected it to reach those standards. Stripping down to his boxers, he folded his clothes, laid them over his trunk. Removing the picture of Granger from his pocket, he stared at it for a few moments, gave a little smirk, and placed it in his trunk.

He crawled under the creamy sheets and was amazed to find that he was actually tired. He had much to plan. The Head common room would be perfect for hosting some of the pro Death Eater meetings he had planned on having this year. And of course, Pansy would have to drop by often, if he felt like a snog. Nodding to himself, he turned on his side and drifted to sleep. His last thoughts were: _I should have at least said thank you. It wouldn't have hurt._

---

Hermione marched down the halls to the Gryffindor's common room entrance. Realizing suddenly she didn't have the password, Hermione was relieved when Harry walked up with Ron, inquiring what she was doing loitering in front of the Fat Lady. When she explained, he gave her the password for future use, but added that Ginny was still downstairs, talking to Seamus when he last saw her.

Hermione found Ginny and gave her the password. With a promise to meet her in the Head common room before eight-thirty the following morning, she said her goodnights and left. She walked back to the Head common room. Opening the door to her room, she was met with a lovely sight.

Her room back home was nothing like this. Not _half_ as luxurious as this room was. Even though the dormitories that Hogwarts students resided in were quite comfortable, they lacked the Head room's magnificence.

The bed was queen sized, a thick comforter folded down, the sheets cool and inviting. One half-dozen pillows adorned the high mattress, tassels hanging from the corners. They looked so big and soft! Hermione felt her eyes drooping, but swept her gaze about the room.

An armchair sat in a corner beside a table and reading lamp. A writing desk similar to the one in the common room was placed tactfully beneath one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, and although the rich ruby curtains were drawn closed, Hermione could tell the window overlooked the lake and Quidditch field. A fairly charming scene, even for a non-Quidditch player.

Hermione's tired eyes fell onto her trunk, sitting at the foot of the bed. She opened it, took out her pajamas, and changed. Slipping beneath the sheets, she snuggled down, and was asleep in moments.


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 2. Yeah.

**A/N**: Umm… Review. And sorry it took so long for this update.

---

Hermione gasped as Malfoy's hands slid down her shirt. He smiled wickedly at her, and then covered her open lips with his mouth. She responded with fierce passion, and they fell down on the floor of the Head Common Room. They broke apart, Hermione's rapid breaths tickling Malfoy's ear.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ron Weasley ran inside.

"Hermione, I was going to ask you about the Po-"

He broke off, silenced by the sight of a shirtless Hermione sitting in Malfoy's lap. His face turned several colors of purple, before settling on a plum shade that made his freckles stand out like Christmas lights.

"YOU- YOU- YOU GIT!" he yelled at Malfoy, whipping out his wand. "I'll show you what happens to people who mess with my girl!"

He leaped across the room and tackled Malfoy, shoving Hermione aside, and held the wand against his throat.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, Malfoy!" he said through clenched teeth.

Malfoy seemed nonplussed. "Well, I'm handsomer than you, richer than you, my blood is purer than yours, girls actually like me… do I need to go on, Weasel?"

Hermione gave an admiring gasp. How manly Malfoy was!

"Oh, Ron," she said in an irritated voice. "Do go away. You can be so boorish sometimes. Really, I don't see how Lavender could have ever stood for your crude ways."

She walked over to Malfoy, gave Ron's chest a gentle, one-fingered shove that managed to send him sprawling, and helped Malfoy to his feet. She began dusting off his pants.

"Tell me where it hurts, darling," she cooed into his ear.

Malfoy smirked at Ron and turned back to Hermione.

"Ooh, I don't know, why don't you just cover all the bases…" He let Hermione lead him to the couch and sit in his lap.

He looked over at Ron again, under Hermione's caresses. "You know, Weasley, she really does have healing hands. Pity you'll never get to find out, hmm?"

He smiled to himself as Hermione's lips bushed along his jaw. "Where were we again, Granger?"

Ron suddenly burst into wild tears… and then began to transform into Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, shocked. "How could you do this? He's a Slytherin! Come on, Harry and Ron are waiting for us in the Great Hall!"

Hermione stared at Ginny as Malfoy suddenly exploded into thousands of silver shards.

"Wh-What are you getting at!" she exclaimed before realizing it had been a dream. She shuddered. A _nightmare _was more like it.

Ginny shook her again. She was kneeling on Hermione's bed, one hand shaking the sleepy girl's shoulder, the other slapping her cheek urgently. "Wake up!" Shaking her head, she exclaimed worriedly "I don't know _what's _gotten into you. First, you barely eat any supper. Then you were exhausted at, like, eight o'clock last night. Now, 20 minutes before the first class of the term, you're _sleeping!_ Come on, I know something's not right, but you have to get up!"

Hermione shook herself free of the horrid image in her mind, one of Ron bearing down on Malfoy. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she hoped a vigorous seventh year schedule would clear it up. She dressed rapidly, ran her wand through her hair, and descended the staircase as fast as she could; quickly putting on some lip gloss and mascara, and performing a hasty hair shining spell.

---

Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, comparing his Wizard Cards with Neville, who was sitting across from him.

"I've got two Merlins that I'd be willing to trade for that Cyclops you've got there, Neville," Ron said casually, flipping his cards between his long fingers.

Neville's pale face, unusually shrewd, scrutinized Ron's cards. "I dunno, Ron, are you sure you don't have anything better?"

"I'll give you my Circe for the Cyclops," Harry spoke up, drawing the card out of his deck.

"No, Neville," Ron said quickly, "Two Merlins and a Dumbledore."

"Give me Godric Gryffindor instead Dumbledore, and we've got ourselves a deal," said Neville.

"Ron?" Neville asked after a few seconds of no response, "Ron? Er, did you hear me?"

He looked up to find Ron staring straight ahead with a dazed look on his face.

"Ron?" Neville turned to follow Ron's gaze.

He saw Hermione striding quickly across the Great Hall with Ginny almost jogging to keep up with her. She was rapidly digging in her bookbag. He could hear her voice rising in panic.

"Where did I put my Transfiguration book? Where is it? I have to reread the first chapter before class."

"You mean rerereread," Ginny said.

They arrived at the table, Hermione triumphantly pulling out a bookmarked volume from her bag.

"Here it is," she gasped, her voice tinged with relief.

"Wow," Ron muttered, still staring at her. Her hair hung in loose chestnut waves, framing her face. "You, uh, look good this morning."

---

Hermione flipped through the pages of the Transfiguration book impatiently. She half listened to Harry and Neville conclude a card deal, as she gazed intently at a chart describing various wand flicks and their effects.

_This is my last year, _she thought to herself. _The one where I have to be the best. I need to know everything!_

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed in exasperation, after watching Hermione study the book for ten minutes. "You need breakfast. Put the book away, and eat something." Sighing at the lack of response she was getting, she reached over and closed Hermione's book.

"Hey!' Hermione exclaimed in irritation. "I was _studying_."

"Oh really?" Ginny said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed. Anyways, you need to eat breakfast; it will keep your brain in top working condition."

"Oh fine," Hermione snapped. "I'll eat."

"Er, Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively from her side, as she started to furiously butter a slice of toast. "Could you pass me the syrup?"

"Sure," she said, reaching over and giving it to him. He fumbled at it, and the bottle fell out of his hands and onto Hermione's plate. A pool of syrup began forming on the table, and dripping in gooey streams off the edge.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, in frustration. "It's the first day of the term! THE FIRST DAY! Do you _always_ have to make a mess of things? I have syrup all over me! Now I'll have to go clean up. If this makes me late for Transfiguration, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

Finishing her outburst, she got up angrily, snatched up her bag and muttered a quick 'See you later' to Harry and Ginny, giving Ron an icy glare. Heading towards the bathrooms, she saw Malfoy and his cronies approaching down the corridor.

Catching sight of a Hermione whose front was covered in syrup, Malfoy smirked.

"Looks like you enjoyed breakfast a little too much, Granger," he said, with a thin smile on his face. "Next time, let's try to keep it a little under control. You're Head Girl, after all; you should be setting _examples_. Of course, with Mudblood manners, what can one expect…?"

Hermione gripped her wand tightly. "Keep talking, Malfoy, and you'll have bigger problems than syrup on your shirt."

"Not a morning person, are you Granger?" he mocked, although Hermione noticed he was eying her wand a little apprehensively. "Well, I won't keep you from getting washed up, it would be a pity to spoil that new _improved_ look you were going for so soon. Do us all a favor and try to keep it for at least a week. It works better on you than the Electrocuted Beaver style you had for the past six years."

Hermione was just about to hex him, when she remembered she was trying to hurry.

"I don't have time for you, Malfoy," she snapped, and walked past him. "Try not to take out your low self-esteem on others."

---

Draco stared at her retreating back with narrowed eyes. Granger certainly had a mouth on her these days. Though he had to admit he wasn't lying when he had hoped she would keep the new look.

_If she wasn't a Mudblood_, he thought, _I'd probably give her a go. It'd be nice not to be surrounded with stupid people all the time. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk._

At the entrance of the Great Hall, he was joined by Pansy, who immediately linked an arm with his and started fussing with his hair with the other.

"Oh Draco," she sighed. "I missed you so much last night. The Slytherin Common Room just isn't the same without you. It must be so horrible, though, having to share with that Mudblood."

"We don't see each other much," he said shortly.

"This year is going to be so dull," Pansy whined. "With your father and my parents in Azkaban, we won't have _any _contact with the Dark Lord. I was hoping that I would get the Dark Mark this year."

Draco smiled to himself, remembering his plans to make seventh year as interesting as possible. And he hadn't meant that in a _positive_ way.

"Don't worry, Pansy," he said, walking across the Great Hall with her, "I'll do my best to make life rather _unpleasant_ for all Mudbloods involved."

She giggled. "Of course you will, Draco."

He passed the Gryffindor table and turned to Pansy with a sneer. "I'll just do my job, and the Dark Lord will do what he does best, and it will all turn out perfectly."

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Pansy turned to him with a confused face. "I thought that your job was Head Boy, Draco. That means you'll have to be _helping_ those filthy Mudblood students."

"Relax, Pansy," Draco said smoothly. "I never said I was going to do my job _correctly._"

Pansy giggled again, and Draco leaned back in his chair, contemplating what he would do first.

---

Harry was trying to console Ron over his little mishap with Hermione.

"Well, Ron," he said, "it does look like she's a little angry with you, but you know Hermione, she never stays angry long."

"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded morosely. "She can hold a grudge like nobody's business."

"Well, she probably isn't _really_ mad. She was probably just stressed a bit since this is the first class of the term," Harry said. Suddenly he stiffened. "Did you hear that, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "She's not really mad, just stressed out. I dunno, Harry, she looked pretty upset to me."

"No," Harry hissed, "not _that._" He turned around to look at the retreating backs of Malfoy and Parkinson heading to the Slytherin table. "Did you hear what Malfoy said just now?"

"What?" Ron said, looking up with a confused frown.

"Ron!" Harry snapped. "This is important! I think he has some sort of plans with Voldemort!"

"Of course he does, Harry," Ron said dismissively. "He's _Malfoy_. Everyone knows he's with the Dark Side."

"Ron," Harry insisted, "I just heard him say something like: 'I'll just do my job, and the Dark Lord will do what he does best, and it will all turn out perfectly'. Can't you see? He's up to something." His voice lowered. "Ron, they're probably planning to take over the school. We've got to find out what this is about."

"Yeah," Ron said, "but Hermione's mad at me right now."

"Oh for crying out loud, Ron," Harry said in exasperation. "That's all you can think of right now?"

He looked around to find the Great Hall almost empty.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed angrily. "We'll be late for Transfiguration. Come on, we have to run!"

They picked up their bags and started out the Hall.

---

In the bathroom, Hermione had finally gotten most of the syrup off her shirt with some warm water, soap, and a little magic. Finally, when she was convinced that it was as clean as it ever was going to be, she dried it with a quick flick of a wand.

Ron made her so angry sometimes. He could be such a klutz. Shaking her head angrily, she made her way out the door and on to Transfiguration. She almost didn't feel like keeping up with her new makeover anymore.

_I could go back to being who I used to be_, Hermione thought._ It's not like it matters anymore_. _Ron hasn't changed for the better, and he was why I did this stupid thing in the first place._

She wondered what people would say if she came down for breakfast with frizzy hair, no makeup, and utter disregard for what she wore.

_Parvati and Lavender would probably talk about it for a month_.

The only person who had actually changed for the better over the stupid makeover was Malfoy, and it was hardly an improvement. Instead of insulting her about how she looked, he still managed to insult her blood, how she acted, and who she hung around with.

_Although he did kinda tell me I looked good back there_, Hermione thought. _Ugh, who cares what he told me. He's a stupid git_.

She didn't want to be thinking about Malfoy at all right now. After that dream of hers… she shuddered, cleared her mind of any remnants of her nightmare, and set off at a quick pace down the hall, her bag swinging gently against her legs.

Finally reaching the Transfiguration room with only a few moments to spare, Hermione yanked the door and dashed inside.


	5. Trouble in Transfiguration

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 4. Laziness is a good thing.

**A/N**: Yes, I know this update took forever. But you know how we can make them come faster? You know all the answer to this one.

….review. 'nuff said.

---

Slipping into her seat between Harry and Ron as the bell rang, Hermione met the reproving glance Professor McGonagall shot her from the front of the class.

"Miss Granger," she sniffed, "this is hardly what I expect from my Head Girl on the first day. You'll have to try harder than that if you wish to continue setting the bar for the rest of my pupils."

She saw Harry biting back a grin. Glaring at him, she mumbled an embarrassed apology to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Professor, it won't happen again."

"I should hope not," Professor McGonagall began, but her voice was interrupted with a loud bang.

It was the classroom door, slamming open against the stone wall. All students turned incredulously in their seats, wondering _who_ could be daring enough to make an entrance like this one on the first day of school.

Hermione turned too, glad that the attention was off her. But the sight of who was in the door quickly destroyed her lifting mood.

It was Malfoy, with a very superior, smug expression on his face, with the Head Boy badge gleaming innocently on his chest. Crabbe and Goyle were at his side, Goyle carrying his school bag. The sight made Hermione want to leap out of her seat and slap him. Gritting her teeth, she contained her anger and waited for the outburst from Professor McGonagall.

She didn't have to wait long. After seconds of outraged silence, Professor McGonagall slowly turned to face the door.

"What is the meaning of this, Malfoy?" Her icy voice crackled through the air.

Malfoy leisurely turned to look at her, as though he had nothing better to do.

"What exactly do you mean, Minerva?" he asked insolently.

Hermione had never seen the Professor get so angry.

"You are to address me as Professor," she said in such a quiet, cold voice that no one would have been able to hear it, had not the class been so silent.

"I was under the impression that we were all created equally," Malfoy drawled. "Well, _almost_ all of us," he added with a malevolent smile, in a clear allusion to Muggleborns.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed to slits, her lips were thin and white. "Detention. Two months. And a year's suspension from the Quidditch team."

The class was holding its breath with anticipation for what would happen next.

Malfoy didn't disappoint them. "Is that all, Professor?" His voice sounded bored and uninterested. Every Slytherin in the room gazed at him with worship and awe.

"Fifty points from Slytherin," snapped McGonagall. But no one was paying attention to her. All eyes were on Malfoy to see what he would do.

Hermione clenched her quill angrily. He was such an attention seeker. _And_ he was wasting class time. She longed to send him a good hex, and from the look on McGonagall's face, so did the Professor.

Malfoy heaved a theatrical sigh. "I'm really very sorry about this, _Professor,_" he replied in a tone that indicated he wasn't very sorry at all, "but I'm afraid that Head duties take precedence over detention. The same goes for my place on the Quidditch team. My presence is invaluable for coaching the younger players."

He gave her a blatantly insincere smile. "But, of course I'll gladly give up fifty points to such an amazing teacher."

He turned and walked across the room to take a seat beside Pansy Parkinson, whose face was radiant with admiration. Crabbe and Goyle followed, and took a seat behind him.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall spat, beside herself with anger, "but you'll excuse me if I question your statement about the precedence of Head Duties over detentions?"

"Of course, Professor," Malfoy replied, and then dug in his bookbag and withdrew a book titled 'The Rules and Regulations for Head Students'. "It's on page four hundred and three," he said. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

McGonagall stared at him expressionlessly. "I will be sure to speak to the Headmaster about this," she said with an air of finality.

She snatched a piece of chalk and began writing furiously on the board.

Professor McGonagall spoke in a short, clipped voice. "Today's lesson: Proper Spell Casting Techniques on Amphibians."

The board was soon covered with McGonagall's cramped and tiny handwriting. Hermione quickly began copying it down, relieved to finally be learning, even though the rest of the class was busy exchanging notes and whispered conversations about Malfoy's escapade.

While Hermione was jotting down which were the best angles to hold one's wand, she overheard Malfoy bragging to Parkinson.

"Y'know, Pansy," he was saying in a triumphant tone, "I had low expectations for this year. But I think it's going to turn out just fine. Just fine."

"Why were you late?" Parkinson asked.

"Well, because I ran into some Gryffindor first years that had lost their way and needed directions to Herbology."

"You didn't give them any, did you?" Parkinson demanded.

"I gave them directions," Malfoy said, "directions to Professor Snape's sixth year Advanced Potions class. And while they were walking there, I hexed them with the Head Engorging spell. It's slow acting so it won't start working until they get to the dungeons."

Parkinson suppressed a giggle. "Oh Draco, you're brilliant!"

"I know," he replied. "Aren't I?"

Hermione had enough. She turned around furiously.

"Oh how brave, Malfoy," she hissed. "Hexing some children six years younger than you. I'm amazed you could actually summon up enough courage. Now shut up."

She spun around before he could answer and continued taking notes where she had left off, but she no longer found any joy in it.

Finally finishing her notes, she sat back and listened to Professor McGonagall begin her lecture. She was so angry she could hardly follow it. So she was glad when a distraction came in the form of a note from Harry.

Surreptitiously opening it in her lap, so she wouldn't attract McGonagall's wrath again, she started reading.

_Hey Herm!_

_Don't look now, but Bulstrode's been picking her nose for the last half hour. If she doesn't let up, her nostrils will stretch to the size of bowling balls. Not like that will be much difference. _

_Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was the Ron and I overheard Malfoy talking after you left at breakfast and it sounded like he is making some sort of plans with Voldemort. D'you think the git could have been made a Death Eater already? Well anyways, since we obviously need to find out what's going on, Ron and I have already come up with a plan and we think it might work. I know you're not going to like it, though._

_Well here goes: You're going to be spending the most time with him this year, since you're both heads, so I think that you'll be the best for the job. _

_Er, it' really hard to even write this. Alright, let's get this over with. If you can make friends with Malfoy and start spending more time with him (argh, I can't believe I'm even suggesting this), you'll probably be able to earn his trust. Eventually he will open up enough to tell you what his plans are. Then you can tell us and we'll all go from there._

_I know what you're thinking Hermione and I know you hate him, we all do. But this is the best plan I can come up with, short of the Polyjuice disaster in second year. So you'll have to do it. Please?_

_I can't believe that McGonagall actually thinks I'm writing notes. It's probably because she got so shaken up over Ferret's stupid act._

_Well, tell us what you think._

_-Harry_

Hermione blinked in shock. This was ridiculous. There was no way, no way at all, that Harry could be serious. She was _not_ going to become best chums with Malfoy just because Harry's paranoia was acting up. She snatched her quill and wrote him a quick reply.

_Harry, have you gone mad? There is no way that I am going to become friends with Malfoy just to test if one of your conspiracies is true. Remember what happened when you thought Snape was out to kill you and he practically saved your life? Oh and thanks for reminding me about the Polyjuice scheme. That was brilliant, wasn't it? _

_Your imagination is probably just acting up again, Harry. There is definitely NO way I am going to spend this year trying to get close to Malfoy. _

_Oh, and in case you've forgotten, Harry, I'm a Mudblood. He doesn't like those._

When McGonagall's back was turned, she tossed the note on his desk and tried to pay attention again. Her mind was all scrambled from the contents of Harry's note and she couldn't concentrate. Of course it was all just Harry's overactive imagination. But a small part of her brain asked: _What if it's real? What if Malfoy and You-Know-Who are best pals now and are plotting something nasty and I knew and didn't do anything to stop them?_

She didn't have to wait very long for Harry's response.

_Hermione. I heard him. I KNOW WHAT I HEARD, ALRIGHT? He's planning something. And if we don't do something, who will? We're lucky to have found this out so soon, when we can actually do something about it. And if we don't do anything and the whole school falls down around our ears, just who will we have to blame?_

_Oh and about the Mudblood thing. We can forge a letter from your parents saying you were adopted from a Pureblood family and that they had to raise you since your parents hated you your parents were killed by Voldemort. Make a big scene when it gets delivered at breakfast and the news will be all over the school by lunch time. Problem solved._

_Come on, Hermione. Think of what you have to lose if I'm right and you didn't do anything._

Hermione scowled as she finished the note. Harry was right, for once. She scrawled "_Fine."_ on the bottom of Harry's note and passed it back to him.

She had thought this was going to be such a wonderful year. How incredibly wrong that thought was now.

She angrily doodled pictures of Malfoy being killed in a variety of gruesome ways until the class period was over.

---

Unfortunately, the next period was doubled with Slytherin again, so Hermione had to sit through Malfoy's idiocy for another hour.

_I better get used to it,_ she thought,_ if I actually go through with Harry's stupid plan, I'll have to sit through it for a lot longer than an hour._

The thought made her want to kill Malfoy right then and there. That would end his plans with Voldemort rather effectively. She liked the idea so much that she mentioned it to Harry after class was over.

He looked at her like she was insane, and then grinned. "You won't do much good for the Order in Azkaban, Hermione."

"I'll claim it was temporary insanity. That would lower my sentence by a couple years."

They passed by Malfoy on the way to lunch. He was surrounded by a group of admiring Slytherins clamoring for attention. Apparently the news of his entrance to Transfiguration had spread.

Harry had to fight back the urge to hex him. "You know, Hermione, I really feel sorry for you. I would hate to have to try to befriend a git like him."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You always know how to make me feel better."

---

The rest of the day passed quickly for Hermione. Her spirits lifted and she quickly established her place of top student in all her classes.

The only thing that irritated her was that she had to deal with a lot of boys staring at her in all her classes. Her new look was apparently attracting a lot of attention. She noticed that the stares irritated Harry and Ron too.

_Oh well, _she thought, _I'm sure the fact that I actually have a brain with scare them off eventually_.

Hermione went along with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room to do her homework instead of heading back to the Head Common Room, where she might encounter Malfoy.

She settled down at the table and opened her Arithmancy book with such a contented look on her face that both Ron and Harry had to laugh.

"The highlight of Hermione's day," teased Harry, whose homework lay untouched as he started to arm wrestle Ron.

"Oh shut up," she said. But she was still smiling.


End file.
